Solus8 (Mister CF or CPanda8)
Solus8 is the one of the main characters in Panda's Celestial Realm and future Sacred Genealogy Of Toy Pandas; he is one of the two or three protagonists, along with Selene11 and/or Selene8 or Torgrast1. Also, he is the anti-hero of the story. His legendary voice actor is Andre Sogliuzzo who voiced Sillatus in Exile, Ace Hardlight in Ratchet, Male Khajiit in Skyrim, Bob in Spyro. He lived to seem aloof and stoic at all times, with exceptions. Personality, Traits And Quirks He is regarded the robot-type person but he is more of a human person. He is completely devoid almost of all emotions, he rarely smiles unless he is drunk. Since he was stillborn, he had no emotions. Yet he lived. He is somewhat "sadistic" to evil and bad people, living beings but he is compassionate to good people and living beings. He gets drunk to be happy; it is the only way to give him by artifical means. His only awkward and awkwardly true love was the white haired priestess that belonged to the Sacred Genealogy, showing true love. He is seen along with KH fanon character Lumene. When she is dead, Solus8 gets a sad demeanor, without shedding any of his tears, like a sad panda. He is fond of giant pandas whether living or non-living. When he was a child, he has traumatic autism disorder (autism where it affects 1 of 88 individuals) and there is no cure. He remained passive as he was bullied by other little rascals. He is neither pure good or pure evil; he is just right! Whatever makes him both sadistic and compassionate makes him an antiheroic, good person with grey zone. He has the lowest intelligence so far but he is smarter in technology and science fiction but not everything else like cooking. (Original)Character/Appearance The very early design was "Hawke way back in 2011. Years later, the character development of him was the 8"8 man with short hair and yellow beard without mustache. Recently, he gets his sideburns/muttons and has his head shaven. His body type is of the villainous brute and bodybuilder (slim, muscular and athletic hybrids) with mesomorphic features (ripped, washboard abdominals, ripped belly, etc. inspired by Holo-Eden and SilverJow, Ephorox) me about bara stereotypes please!. His clothing seems of science fiction military, mostly. Due to Mature rating, everytime he goes to his body exam, he is without his clothes for health awareness, and his genitals are seen for exam, that, mind me, may not be suitable for sensitive audiences/minors. He weights a measly average of 500 pounds. He is, in fact, more than a foot taller than Overwatch's Reinhardt, Nhawnuad's Rett (Everett), LundeaDusk's Cyneric Gunvald, Z0mbirapt0r's Logan Volf; he is 2 inches taller than Kreapex's Wheatley but he is 4 inches shorter than Yulci's OC. He is sometimes called the human goliath, just like the Goliath himself in the Bible (no, not Goliath from Gargoyle). He wears XXXL clothes because he is way too big and tall. If he wore S-size clothes, IT WOULD NOT fit him properly. Solus8 has permanent skin discoloration that alters his head and neck. Previously, it was on his eyes. Solus8 is known for science, military, animals, humanity. He is the anti-hero, both sadistic and compassionate, meaning he doesn't have pure heart; he is considerably a good-hearted b*****d. However, Torgrast, a fanasy rac Orc, is no exception of him because he liked the races that are not magical. He twice or thrice killed several men for being mistaken for monster; he showed regret and remorse. Abilities Solus8's skills are influenced with his superhuman, and inhuman physical strength; this is because he totally lacks magic from the realm. After being diagnosed with cancer radiation, his cancer viruses and radioactive tumor overload are being benificial to give him superhuman healing factor, and to prevent muscle degeneration like muscle atrophy and fat gain, it's like giving him a radioactive steroids despite controversies. His immortality from radiation/cancer/virus requires him no sustenance like oxygen, heat, water that cannot harm him for the mortal means except for the magical fantasy plane because it would harm him that way. He never gets tired as he works in space 24/7 daily and monthly in average of 80 years active before going into his deep sleep hibernation for every 30 years (timeskip please...) Weaknesses And Flaws To balance with his abilities and quirks. His weakness is all about magical spells, magical ether plane, magic etherality, wizardry, charms because he is very bad at it. He can die if exposed to deep levels of magical spells. He said that his comrades died in magical ethereal plane with too much exposure... (No evidence if he would be killed by Avada Kedavra from crossover out of universe self insert.). He has fish syndrome, meaning he could take a shower twice. Eww. There is a flaw that he has 7-8 implants for his stasis pod test. As part of anatomy study that may be not suitable for minors, he has 2 feet w**g and his b***s are the size of a football. That's another flaw. Hobbies Aside from his abilities, he has hobbies like bodybuilding training, exercise with his military crew. Story When he was born on August 8, 2222 in borders of Scadivania and Russia. He was a stillborn, a "dying", "blue" baby. He was able to live like the undead? The gigantism gene allowed him to grow up. When he was a infant to toddler to child, he was diagnosed with traumatic autism disorder, a hybrid form of PTSD and autism, he behaved like a robot, he was very hypoactive and introverted. Like for an instance. He, like, was likely bullied by younger rascals and he remained tolerant. His teacher scolded the little bullies and she tried to communicate with him to be human. He studied at special military institute of legal education. As he grew up, he knew a lot more of science than magical fantasy. As a human adult, he was a monstrous nigh 9 feet tall. However, he was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer of the lungs, pancreas, liver, lymph nodes, blood, male organs, genitals, kidney and bladder. He wanted to wait for a wolf to bite him and give him rabies.He had to go to Chernobyl radioactive waste to stay and he was gven a huge dose of radioactive poisoning and rabies, believing he may have died from it. However God's divine intervention intervened, thus sparing him from inches of death. He underwent surgery to remove nipples and lumps. However, he was given immortality and superhuman healing factor. However, he was given a second chance to stay awake for average of 80 years. However, he had reached an average of 80-year human life expectacy, he went into a deep sleep for 30 years. After his hibernation, he saw the world change. The magic and its magical artifacts would be his major weaknesses, fearing he would die again IF he was exposed to deep levels of magic within. He had some issues like he was in frenzied control by killing terrorists and aliens until he fell asleep after drug effect. In part of Sacred Genealogy, he traveled irreversibly in the 16-17-18th century along with his family to stay. Solus8 Alternate And Or New Overhaul.png|Solus8's new look after Avenger's Endgame (not related to this) Solus-VIII reads a book.png|"A tall man with a blond hair and with a yellow beard" Sir! Yes Sir! v2.png|An angry, pissed off Solus8... Solus-VIII walking.png|Solus8 after the shower... The man and the beast - height difference.png|Solus8 and Nene8 meeting... Selene's comic rage edited v2.png|Selene's impatience? Solus and Nene partying.png|In the conference meeting at the ballroom/hallroom... Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Gentle Giants Category:Male Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Mature Category:Undead Category:Elderly Category:Original Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Married Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Military Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturers Category:Mister CPanda8 Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Good vs. Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Athletic Category:The Hero Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Scapegoat Category:Vigiliante Category:Insecure Category:Protective Category:Grey Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Aware Category:Controversial Category:Emotionless Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Legacy